


Five Minutes

by thesewarmstars



Series: Suicidal [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House, though not a lawyer, can be very convincing…</p><p>This is a very short, arguably sweet sequel to Suicidal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hey, I'm no thief. Borrower only.

"See, _that's_ why I didn't tell you," Wilson said, completely misinterpreting his friend's reaction.

House, still a little bit in shock, wasn't really thinking clearly. "What's why?"

"I knew you'd say that."

"What? 'You're gay'? You said it first, buddy."

"But I'm not. I mean, I thought I was then. But that was high school, I thought some pretty bizarre things then. Now, I feel the same way about it that you obviously do."

"Hey, I'm not prejudiced! Except against black people. And Muslims, and maybe midgets. Cripples too, but then again, who's not, right?" House resorted to sarcasm because it came so naturally that he didn't have to think about it, leaving his mind free to figure out exactly what was going on here.

"You know that's not what I meant. Just that, it's not, you know, exactly _normal_." Wilson's father had obviously gotten deep inside his head. House could relate.

"Just because Daddy doesn't think it's normal doesn't make it not true," House countered.

"What, you think I'm gay? Seriously?" Wilson asked, astounded that anyone could think him anything other than very, very straight.

"Yep, and you will too, once I'm done making my argument." House knew it, and Wilson knew it—Wilson just didn't _know_ he knew it. 

"You're going to convince me that I'm gay. That's your plan?"

"Bet I can do it in under five minutes," House said, checking the clock. The second hand reached the 12. Go!

"You've been married three times, correct? Had...six girlfriends during the various marriages, if I remember correctly. Eight during the brief respites from marriage. How many of the girlfriends lasted longer than three months? How many of the marriages longer than two years? Or, if we consider the real end, rather than the legal one, about fourteen months?"

Everything he'd said was true...and yet, "All that means is I have commitment issues. If anything, I like women _too_ much."

"Or you're overcompensating."

Wilson wasn't buying it.

House glanced at the clock—a minute and a half down. Time for a new approach. 

"Fine. Have you ever been sexually attracted to a man?" Wilson opened his mouth to speak, but House cut him off. "Don't answer, you'll just deny it. Keep your trap shut and consider it seriously." Wilson obeyed-at least the mouth-shutting part.

"Have you ever found yourself imagining what it would be like to touch a man? To _kiss_ a man? Have you ever felt that little jolt when the man you thought of as just a friend accidentally brushes your skin? Have you ever sat a little too close, or stared a little too long?"

He looked back to the clock. Only two minutes left. He could see Wilson slowly warming to the idea, but not fast enough. Time for _action_.

House leaned across the couch, lightly rubbed his thumb across Wilson's cheek, then suddenly pulled his friend's head forward and kissed him fiercely. 

Wilson resisted and tried to squirm away. House held him firmly in place, and when he opened his mouth to protest, House's tongue invaded. Warm tingles were shooting all over Wilson's body. When House sucked and bit his lower lip, one went straight to his groin and he began to kiss back.

House pulled back slightly, breaking contact, and Wilson followed, trying to renew the kiss.

House placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. His eyes were focused somewhere over Wilson's shoulder.

After a brief moment, he said, "Time. Told you so."

"But that's not fair! You manipulated me!"

"Does that come as a sh-" House began, but his words were stopped by something more pressing, pressing against his lips.


End file.
